Burning Hearts
by SeliniErastis
Summary: First M-rated. Flame Princess decide to pay Finn a visit, who has been adventuring for too long paying little attention to her. She thinks it's time for him to relax and spend some quality time together.


**Welcome to my first M-rated ever! It's a story between Finn and Flame Princess. What? How are they able to do the do if she's a walking bonfire? I don't know! Maybe she controlled her fire, maybe they found a magic solution, don't ask so many questions. When life gives you lemons, you fap at them!**

 **Now, seriously, I'm sorry if it's kinda simple, but I definitely want to write more of these and I can't waste all the bullets in just one fic. ALSO, this is not related to "To Wake Up A Numb Heart". Anyways, talking too much. Hope you enjoy it and enjoy yourselves with it**

* * *

The day was sunny in the grasslands. The sky was clear and the breeze warm. A girl as hot as the weather (in more than one sense) was making her way towards the tree fort in the middle of that green land. She was wearing a yellow buttoned shirt with short sleeves and a black skirt that reached her knees, just a little higher from where her black socks reached. Her boyfriend, Finn the Human, had been adventuring too much lately, spending little time with her; so she decided to pay a visit.

Reaching the house and about to knock, the door opened in front of her, presenting Jake.

"Hey! Hi FP! Haven't seen you lately" greeted the dog.

"Yeah, I think you can blame Finn for that" she said sarcastically. "Nice to see you too, though"

"Finn is up there. If you want him only for you for a while, you better be fast because he's about to leave"

"Again?" she complained, "But he just returned from a four days trip!"

"The boy has been pretty busy but he didn't want to rest when I asked him so. You may convince him. You have my blessing to do anything you can and want to make him relax. I'm going to see Lady" he said as he rode his bicycle.

"Anything I want?" asked her, teasingly.

"Yeah…" he whispered, quite unsure of his own words. "I don't have to time to think about what I said so… bye!" he exclaimed as he left.

Flame Princess giggled to herself, entered in the house and closed the door behind her. "Anything I want… this is gonna be funny", a smirk in her face.

She climbed up the ladder, reaching the level of the living room and the kitchen. She looked around; Finn wasn't there. She went to the other stairs and reached the bedroom, finding Finn sitting in the bed, putting his shoes on.

"Phoebe!" he exclaimed upon seeing his girlfriend appearing from the ladder.

"Wow! You still remember my name" she said sarcastically as she took the helping hand of his boyfriend.

"C'mon, it hasn't been that long since the last time we went out"

"It has been a month and three days" she reproached.

"Um… yeah, you are right"

"Why don't we go out now? I heard there's a circus near here with great performances. Everyone in Ooo is talking about it!" she said, enthusiastically.

"It sounds good but… I have to go now. Bubblegum asked me for…"

"Bubblegum is draining you too much, Finn". Phoebe approached to the boy and embraced him by the neck, bringing him near to her. "Why don't we take some time for ourselves?"

"It's a very important task, Phoebe. I-"

Phoebe slid her hands inside Finn's hat, caressing from his ears to his neck. The human couldn't help but feel the goosebumps taking over his skin. Finn was about to moan but he was interrupted by Phoebe's lips. Her hands came out from his hat and went directly to his waist, forcing him to get closer to her.

The kiss broke until their lungs demanded oxygen urgently.

"Flame Princess…" Finn panted, "Please, I have to…"

Another soft quick kiss from the fiery girl interrupted him. And another one in his cheek. And another in his jaw as she stripped Finn from his hat.

"I have a better task for you" she whispered in his ear.

Taking him by the collar of his shirt, she dragged him to the bed. She threw him on it and then crawled over him. "Do that thing that I like" she said with devious smile.

The boy couldn't resist anymore and wrapped his arms around her neck, bringing her down to him. Once the make out session was started, Finn began to rub his girlfriend's back, up and down. They constantly separated to catch for a bit of air but they didn't stop kissing. Phoebe began to rub Finn's ribs, going higher with every stroke, like wanting to send the signal to his boyfriend to take off his shirt.

Finally, Finn took Phoebe from her waist and forced her to roll in order for him to top. Finn took off his shirt, revealing the chubby complexion of his thorax. Phoebe was panting, with her arms over her head. The lovers smiled at each other; there was an amazing cocktail of love and passion in their eyes. It was an amazing sight for both of them.

Finn leaned closer to her, slowly. He kissed the gem in her forehead.

"The duty of a knight…", he whispered, going down to her jaw, "is to please his lady"

Phoebe gasped when Finn began to kiss her jaw, just under her ear. She arched her neck as Finn traveled along her jawline until her chin.

"Good, Finn… good" she moaned.

At the same time, Finn unbuttoned her shirt and spread it to her sides. Phoebe made the necessary movements to allow the boy to discover her upper body. The heavy breath of the girl was more noticeable now that Finn could see the movement of her chest and stomach. With every breath, her soft breasts asked to be freed from the black brassier in which they were held in.

Finn leaned on her again. He began kissing her elbows, caressing her arms. When he kissed her neck, Phoebe almost squeaked. He kept going down, in the upper part of her chest. She eagerly waited for him to start kissing the uncovered part of her breasts, but he didn't; he went directly to her tummy.

" _You are such a tease, Finn_ " she thought, smiling.

Finn was caressing the girl's sides as he kissed her stomach, making his way down to her hips. Once there, he unzipped her skirt. Phoebe giggled and lifted her hips, allowing the boy to take it off. Softly, Finn pulled the skirt down and threw it away, returning to her legs to do the same with her high socks. When he made his way back up, he did it caressing her legs and kissing her big thighs, getting more moans from the fiery girl. Finally, the black set of bra and panties was discovered.

Finn leaned in once again and attacked her girlfriend's mouth. As the passionate kiss continued, Finn slit his hands under Phoebe's back, looking for the clasp of her bra. She always wore the same kind of lingerie and he opened it in just two movements. Finally, her breasts were free.

"They are for you" said Phoebe, teasingly as Finn stared at her boobs. "They are waiting".

Finn caressed up and down from her chubby abdomen to her breasts a couple of times, finally ending up giving all his attention to her chest. He caressed them lightly and then harder as he leaned in to kiss them. Each hand was enough to cover each boob. Every breath Phoebe took was a moan, becoming louder when Finn groped her breasts and sucked her nipples. She embraced Finn to trap him in her chest.

"Ah yes, Finn! Keep… keep doing it…" she moaned.

After a while, when she decided it was enough play with her breast, she took Finn from his shoulders and made him get out of the bed and stand up. She kneeled in front of him, just to notice the bulge in Finn's shorts, right in front of her face.

"I suppose I'm really happy to see you" joked Finn, panting.

"Oh, you are doing more than just seeing me" she said. Taking Finn's shorts by the sides and, making sure his underwear was also in her grip, she lowered the last of the boy's clothes. His dick jumped in front of her, she always liked that; she grabbed it with one hand and began to stroke it at a slow pace.

Finn felt his legs weaken and his heart run even faster than before just by the touch of her warm hand on his most private part.

"Ah, Phoebe…" he moaned, arching to the front.

Flame Princess leaned in and kissed the tip of Finn's penis. She continued kissing it from the tip to the base and back again. The boy giggled at the sensation of her soft fiery lips. His hands took her head and tried to pull her closer to his crotch, expecting her to introduce his dick into her mouth. But the princess slapped his arms off.

"Not yet!" she replied. "I'm not ready to put it all in"

"You can't blame for trying" said Finn, "I got excited. Your kisses down there are too good"

"Can't deny that" said Phoebe with a smirk as she got up.

She walked to the bed, giving her back to Finn. She crouched and took her panties off. She bent over the bed, keeping her hips high to present herself to his boyfriend. Running down her thighs were small streams of transparent liquid coming from her crotch. "Don't make me wait" she sang, wiggling her butt. "I'm nice and ready for you, boy" she teased.

Phoebe heard his footsteps approaching. She imagined Finn's lustful blue eyes staring at her peach. Her whole body shivered upon feeling the strong grip of his hands in her ass. She expected him to immediately make his way inside her, she craved it. But instead…

"Oh! Finn! Are you-? Oh my Glob! You-!" she gasped, startled.

She bit her lower lip and clenched her fists as she felt Finn's mouth liking and sucking her labia. He massaged her buttocks while he went up and down with his tongue, right and left, opening her genitalia with his mouth. Phoebe felt her fluids dripping more than before, losing herself in pleasure.

Finn enjoyed the flavor of her flesh; for him, it was the sweetest fruit he had ever tasted. That was the first time he went down on her. The fluids dripping down his jaw were making him more and more invested in his task. " _This doesn't taste bad_ " he thought as he gulped some of her girlfriend's juice. When he found her clitoris and began to lick it, he heard the loud squeal from the and felt her legs tensing around his face.

"Finn, no! Not there!" she begged with trembling voice. "You are gonna make me cum in no time and I-", she gulped and then kept panting. "I want you inside me when it happens"

Finn got up and took his girlfriend by her upper back and her waist, making her kneel on the bed; he put a pillow under her stomach to keep her comfortable. He opened the drawer near the bed and grabbed one of the special magical objects designed to ensure both the safety and the pleasure of the couple. Once protected, he took his dick and ran the tip of it around Phoebe's wet labia. "You want it, babe?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Yes, please Finn" she moaned, grabbing the sheets tightly.

He kept running his dick over her genitals, covering it in fluids and teasing her even more. "You sure? You don't sound convinced?"

Phoebe felt Finn's tip taking its place at her entrance, softly pushing but still outside.

"I want it in, Finn! Please, give it to me" she begged in low acute voice. "I want you inside me…"

"Maybe other day…" he said, jockingly.

"Just put it in!" roared the girl, transforming her head into titanic form.

Amused by her reaction (but also a little terrified) Finn giggled just before softly pushing himself inside the girl.

"Aw, ye… That's it. Keep… keep it going, I want to feel you whole" she moaned, burying her face in the sheets.

Inch by inch, Finn entered into the girl's warm and soft insides until his hips touched her butt. Phoebe breathed deeply as Finn began a slow in-and-out motion, grabbing her by her pronounced hips.

"You feel so warm, FP" he moaned.

"Ah, Finn. You… fill me up so well. Damn! You are so warm too" she gasped.

After a couple of minutes, Finn began pounding steady and fast, pulling her closer to him by her hips. Phoebe relaxed her body, letting him take control of the situation for a while. Her crotch was wet enough to make her juices ran down to her knees and make them splash over the bed with each thrust from Finn's hips, filing the room with the noise of their skins clashing.

"Do you like me inside you? Do you like it when my dick is giving you this pleasure?" asked Finn, grabbing her harder.

"Yes, Finn! Keep thrusting my pussy! It's only for you. Never come out of me" she groaned in pleasure. "Fuck me!" she moaned.

"As… as you wish, my lady" replied Finn, thrusting her even harder.

For Finn, it felt like glory. His penis was surrounded by unspeakable warmness; her internal walls were loose, letting him move freely, but also tight enough to feel their horny embrace. He was covered in sweat, panting and his mind was totally overtaken by desire. Each electric current sent to the lovers' brains from their genitals made them take deep breaths and fuse into just one being of pure and never-ending pleasure.

"Phoebe… I'm… I'm close" panted Finn, gripping tighter onto FP's hips.

"Wait, let me be on top"

"Fine" agreed Finn.

The boy pulled out his dick from the princess and lied on the bed, his arms over his head. Phoebe sat on his hips, legs opened, and took his dick to lead it inside her again. "Hmmm yes…" she moaned as she lowered her hips to introduce Finn into her. Just as her boyfriend did with her, she began slowly, letting Finn admire her lustful amber eyes and the beauty of her chubby body. It wasn't long after when she began a rapid motion, just as fast as the previous one.

"Oh, Phoebe… you are great…"

"I know… you are so hard inside me… I love it" she muttered, unable to think straight. "Finn, Finn! I'm close… I'm gonna…" she said, accelerating her movements.

"Me too, Phoebe. I'm almost there!" he groaned, putting his hands on Phoebe's hips.

"Hmmm!" she cried. "Come on, Finn. Let me feel your pleasure inside me!"

"Your walls are… they are sucking me!" he said, thrusting his hips too and groping her.

"Finn! Finn! I love you Finn!"

"I love you Phoebe!"

Phoebe fell over Finn. He embraced her tightly and hard against him. Her legs tensed just as much as Finn's. She felt him throbbing inside her repeatedly, releasing his desire into the magic condom he used. He felt the spams of her vagina around him, eager to receive his load.

They cried and moaned into each other's necks when their lust was consumed, and then panted for several seconds. Embraced, they felt their excited heartbeats in their chests. Phoebe lifted her head to look at Finn. He was smiling at her with the same gaze of satisfaction she had. She let her head rest in Finn's neck again as they both giggled.

"That was… wonderful!" commented the girl.

"And… relieving" added Finn. "I missed you so much" he added, caressing Phoebe's head.

"Me too, blondie" said Phoebe before kissing Finn on the lips.

The boy pulled out from her and took rid of the condom. Finn went to the kitchen and returned with a water bottle, a special lava bottle and towels. They sat at the verge of the bed.

"Gotta say, you were hornier than other times" said Finn.

"Well, I hadn't been without a piece of you for a whole month before. Specially _that_ piece of you" she said, proud of her achievement. "You know? I didn't expect you to eat me out. That was a nice surprise"

"Well, I just flow with what I feel. Right then I felt the need to go down there" he said, shrugging.

"You were doing it very well. I'm sorry I didn't give you enough time. I wasn't ready for it"

"No problem"

"But now… I gotta return the favor" she said, teasingly.

"Uh? How?"

Phoebe got up and kneeled before Finn. She reached down her pussy and filled her hand with her own juices and began stroking Finn's flaccid dick until setting it ready for action again. Then, Finn's phone sounded. He reached for it and saw the screen. "It's PB. Maybe she's talking to me because of the-"

Finn couldn't finish his sentence because Phoebe's lips were sucking the tip of his dick. Finn gasped at the feel of the girl's lips on him for the first time. She sucked his tip and massaged his testicles at the same time. Finn forgot entirely about Bubblegum's call as her girlfriend began to go deeper and tossed the phone away.

"I suppose… I suppose it can wait"


End file.
